


SPN Ajin Au

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Supernatural, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ajin!Dean, Ajin!Sam, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Castiel Angst, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, F/M, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Hurt Castiel, IBMcest, Immortal Dean Winchester, Immortal Sam Winchester, Immortality, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sam Winchester Can't Catch a Break, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, Sam Winchester's Laptop, Science Experiments, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Temporary Character Death, Unethical Experimentation, ajin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Sam Winchester is found out as an ajin when he died in a fire and come back to life in front of his college friends and his brother Dean who is an ajin as well comes to the rescue.Castiel, a government ajin hunter was sent on a mission to find the Winchester brothers & capture them but he's getting to know Dean Will he continue his mission? Or would he betray the government for him and his brother?Things get worse for the brothers and the ajin hunter when Lucifer's pro-ajin terrorist organization begins to wreck havoc on the country.(Those of you who don't how what They are humans except for that they are immortal and can summon IBMs also called Black Ghosts.)





	SPN Ajin Au

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own spn or ajin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John shows how far would a father go to protect his kids

A 14 year old Dean and an 11 year old Sam are covered in blood stains and there's bullet holes in their clothes but _**no signs of bullet holes on their skin**_. They are clinging to each other who are behind John who is glaring down at a mortally wounded man in a suit. Dean angrily looks at the wounded man as he comforts a frightened Sam.

 

“L-look I know that you're angry but our country needs your kids...please think about it...we could find new cures and new vaccines...they could save millions of lives” said the wounded man fearfully.

 

“No! Your government will use my sons for greed not just to help people...You and your fellow ajin-hunters will _never_ have my boys...I will NEVER allow my sons to be your superiors’ lab rats!” said John angrily pointing out his gun.

 

“Look you don't understand-” said the man.

 

“Enough!” shouted John in fury as he shots the man's arm and Dean quickly covers Sam's eyes.

 

“Seeing that you're the only one who knows about my sons’ statuses as being ajins and that your phones and walkie talkies have no signals here...I have to kill you” said John sadly.

 

“No please! Let me go!” said the man fearfully.

 

“You must die...I know you'll tell the others if I let you live…and I DON'T forgive you for killing my boys even if they can't die!” said John as furious tears comes out his eyes.

 

“Plug your ears Sammy it's going to be loud” said Dean still covering his little brother's eyes.

 

“O-ok!” said Sam fearfully as he put his fingers in his ears.

 

“NO! PLEASE!” screamed the man.

 

A gunshot was heard and Sam was heard crying loudly.

\-------------

John is in the motel room with his sons who are wet and covered with towels since John had to wash off their blood. Luckily the motel was late at night, Dean have a furious face while Sam looks very scared and their father gives them a comforting look.

 

“Y-you hurt him” said Sam sobbing. 

 

"He had it coming Sammy" said Dean.

 

"I had to...he hurt you and your brother, he knows too much and he would have bring monsters to take you and Dean away to a horrible place and do nasty things to you two..." said John sadly as he hugs his sons...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that this isn't a good fanfic sadly


End file.
